Spending Holidays With Edge
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: Every holiday is spent with Edge.
1. Christmas Day

**Christmas With Edge**

The camera pointed at Edge.

"I love Christmas...", Edge sighed. "Seriously, what's better than getting a crappy present, re-wrapping it and giving it to someone else?".

"Today's Christmas song is Bodies by Drowning Pool, Our special guest on Christmas with Edge is The Miz".

"So, I got to ask you this question that everybody is wondering about, do you compare a straightjacket with R-Truth.". Edge asked Miz.

"Oh, Can it Edge", Miz replied. "Now look on for the new awesome T-Shirt with a picture of me!".

"Now, this 5 minute skit is brought to you in part by the Spear, and it's coming to the Miz right now." Edge Spears Miz.

"Good-bye!", Edge said before leaving.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve With Edge**

"Ahhh, I love Christmas Eve. It's when you get free food!", Edge sticks his thumbs up.

"Today, our Christmas Eve song is TNT by AC DC. Our special guest on Spending Christmas Eve With Edge is Christian!".

Christian walks in.

"Now, Everyone should sign my twitter petition for one more match!", Christian said.

"Too bad women can't be in World Heavyweight Championship matches...", Edge replied.

"Why are you still here?", Christian asked.

"It's my show, And also, this episode is brought to you in part by the Spear, and it's coming directly to Christian!". Edge Spears Christian.

"Good-bye!".


	3. Halloween

**Halloween With Edge**

"Ahhh, I love Halloween. It's the time when you can actually go up to complete strangers and ask them for candy.", Edge started.

"The Halloween Song for tonight is Jingle Bells by some old guy, and our guest for this episode is my good friend, actually he's not my friend at all, Kane!".

Kane walked in.

"Halloween is practically my birthday...", he said coldly.

"Well, Halloween is the only day you can trust an old guy when he says 'Want some candy? It's in my house'.", Edge replied.

Christian walked in.

"I don't care if I'm not the special guest, THIS SHOULD BE MY SHOW!", he yelled.

"Today's show is brought to you in part by the Chokeslam, and it's coming directly to Christian!", Kane Chokeslammed Christian.

"Bye!", Edge said.


	4. Trick Or Treating

**Trick Or Treating With Edge**

"GET BACK HERE! YOU TOOK THE WHOLE BOWL!", An old man said, screaming at Edge, who was booking it with a bowl of candy.

"Ahhh, I love trick-or-treating. It's when you can put on one mask and get candy, and then put on another and get more candy from the same house!", Edge said. He walked up to another house. He knocked on the door and a woman answered it.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?", the woman asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be shot in the face with a BB gun?", Edge replied. The woman ran inside and called 911. Edge hotwired a car and drove it into the girl's house. The girl started screaming and hopped her back fence. Edge drove through everybody's yards chasing her. He saw a SWAT Team. One of the SWAT members aimed a gun at his head.

"BAM!".

"TRICK OR TREAT!", Edge woke up, startled and saw a bunch of little kids at the door.

"You know what's the best part of Halloween? EGGING KIDS!, Bye!".


	5. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving With Edge**

The camera zooms out of 5 people sitting at a huge table, including Edge, obviously, Mark Henry, Mr. Kennedy, Christian and finally The Miz.

"Ahhh, I'm quite fond of Thanksgiving, too bad you have to share food with other people", Edge said.

"Can you pass me more turkey?", Mark Henry asked.

"Might as well eat the whole thing, Mark", Miz replied.

Mark Henry grabbed Miz and threw him out the window. Christian started attacking Mark Henry, he turned around into a Spear by Edge.

"I'M MISSSTER KENNEDY!", Mr. Kennedy yelled. Edge Speared him into the turkey.

"Don't mess with the turkey...", Mark said gravely, before World's Strongest Slamming Edge through the table.

"Bye...", Edge gasped.


	6. The Apocaylpse Part 1

**The Apocaylpse With Edge**

The camera was a small camcorder, and Edge was huddled in his basement.

"This might be my last show of Spending Holidays With Edge", he said.

"There's three more minutes till the Apocaylpse, the special guest is this dead rat I found in my basement".

Edge picks up the rat and Spears it.

"That's for pooping in my M&Ms!", he yelled. "That was a bad day, I thought the droppings were M&Ms".

"There's no song today, because I sold my iPod on eBay".

3...

2...

1..

To be continued...


	7. The Apocalypse Part 2

**The Apocalypse With Edge Part 2**

10 minutes later...

Nothing happened.

Edge jumped up too high and hit his head off the basement ceiling. He was dreaming of a messed up world with endless special guests...

"Rello Redge!", Scooby-Doo barked.

"Who the heck are you?", Edge asked.

"Yo man! Like, Chill out!", Shaggy said.

"Where am I?", Edge said.

"You are. In. A. Dream", William Shatner replied.

"Is this a parallel dimension?", Edge asked.

"Ro, Rour Reaming!", Scooby said.

Edge Speared Scooby.

"I don't have a freaking clue of what your saying!".

"Settle down man, you make me want to barf in tinfoil wrapping and eat it for breakfast...", Napoleon Dynamite said.

"Edge! Edge!".

Edge woke up, and he was in Hippieland.

"Oh, brother", Edge groaned.

To be continued...


	8. The Apocalypse Part 3

**The Apocalypse With Edge Part 3**

"Oh my god, what the heck is this?", Edge said. He appeared in Special Guests Who Committed Suicide Or Died Land, instead of Hippieland. Edge felt something tickling in his pocket. It was a hand. And it had his wallet. He looked up and saw Eddie Guerrero.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HAND OUT OF MY POCKET, EDDIE!", Edge yelled, defending his money. He saw Miss Elizabeth walking around. He walked up to her.

"Hey, baby", he said, smoothly.

"Get your slimy hands offa her, oh yeah!", Macho Man said.

"Okay, okay, okay", Edge said, backing up. He ran into Chris Benoit.

"Don't murder me!", Edge automatically said when he looked up at Chris.

"Edge! Edge!", Edge woke up in his basement next to a dead rat.

"YOU CAN TALK, DEAD RAT!", Edge yelled, confused.

"NO! IT'S CHRISTIAN!", Edge looked up. It was actually Christian.

"We have to do New Years Eve with Edge, REMEMBER!", Christian said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah...", Edge replied, slowly. "Today's show is brought to you in part by the Spear, and it's coming directly to...this dead rat!".

Edge Spears the rat again. Christian starts walking upstairs.

"WATCH FOR THE CAMCORDER ON THE TOP THE...

BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH!

"Stairs...Bye!".


End file.
